Black Love
by Fic.Black.Love
Summary: Bella, 17ans, est contrainte par ses parents de venir vivre à Forks, afin de régler ses problèmes de drogues. De nouvelles rencontres vont bouleverser son existence... Cependant, on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de ses vieux démons ! AH. OOC.
1. Prologue

**Bien entendu, tous ces fabuleux personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !!**

**Pour plus de détails sur ma fiction rendez vous sur mon profil**

**

* * *

**

_Whoua j'en reviens pas d'avoir déjà des visites !! Je suis super contente !! _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos conseils très utiles ! Je suis novice sur ce site en tant qu'auteure et c'est vrai que j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement… J'ai fais les changements nécessaires pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire ! _

_Le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture mais je tiens à vous informer que j'écris assez lentement, donc il n'est pas encore prêt… _

_Mais c'est dingue comme les reviews et les alertes motivent !! Je vais donc me mettre à écrire de ce pas ^^_

_

* * *

  
_

Isabella… C'est mon idiot de prénom.

On se demande bien ce que ma mère avait dans la tête ce jour là. (Pas seulement ce jour là d'ailleurs ! Elle a toujours été ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de… Loufoque.)

J'ai 17 ans. Certains vous dirons que c'est un âge où l'on ne comprend pas encore toutes les choses de la vie… Ce sont des crétins ! Evidemment, ils existent des énergumènes de 17 ans qui ne comprennent rien à la vie (beaucoup même) seulement ne mettons pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Il est tout à fait possible d'avoir 17 ans et de comprendre parfaitement tout ce qui se passe autour de soi. Peut être même bien mieux que des personnes beaucoup plus âgées.

Je pense que tout dépend de ce que l'on a vu, de ce que l'on a vécu, de comment l'on perçoit les choses, et comment on les analyse. Il y a souvent un élément déclencheur à tout cela, à cette prise de conscience.

Je pense que pour moi ça à été la drogue, ça ne vous permet pas seulement de vous sentir mieux, mais ça vous permet également de percevoir les choses telles qu'elles sont, de comprendre que le monde est ce qu'il est, et on ne se voile plus la face. (enfin seulement les moments où on n'est pas complètement stones)

Je vous l'accorde, tout cela on ne le comprend pas tout de suite. Au début il y l'euphorie (de la première cigarette, du premier joint, du premier rail de coke…) mais je peux vous assurer que cette euphorie passe très vite, pour laisser place à pleins d'autres choses bien moins réjouissantes.

Comme par exemple, déménager de Phoenix, ville que j'adore, pour aller vivre à Forks, « ville » que je hais !

Ma mère a découvert que je me droguais… Enfin mon beau-père pour être plus exacte (parce que je pourrais très bien me faire un rail de coke devant ma mère qu'elle ne comprendrait même pas que je me drogue !)

Et me voilà donc obligée de quitter tout ce que j'aime sous ordre express de mon père, le Chef Swan.

Il jugeait préférable de me rapatrier dans ma ville natale pour pouvoir garder un œil sur moi, plutôt que de m'envoyer en cure de désintox pensant qu'aussitôt sortie je me remettrais à me droguer.

Il n'avait surement pas tord sur ce point là, par contre là où il avait tord, c'était de penser que dans sa précieuse petite ville de Forks les problèmes de drogues n'existaient pas !! Quelle naïveté


	2. L'arrivée

Salut tout le monde !!

Voilà la suite « tant attendue » (enfin j'espère ^^)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais mes études vétérinaires qui me prennent un temps fou et en plus je suis rentrée en France pendant deux semaines, j'ai donc profité de mes amis et de ma famille le plus possible ! Et j'ai eu, je dois l'avouez quelques problèmes d'inspiration, je sais pas trop où cette histoire va aller ^^ j'ai eu donc des moments de réflexion ! Et pour finir le tout je n'ai pas de béta donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un… Le poste est libre !

J'espère que vous comprendrez et que ça nous vous embête pas trop parce que ça risque souvent de mettre autant de temps…

Mais en tout cas je m'amuse bien à écrire :D

Bon ce chapitre sert surtout à planter le décors et les personnages !

J'arrête mon blabla et je vous retrouve en bas de la page ;)

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 1 L'arrivée

POV – Bella

Je venais de claquer la portière de la voiture de mon père me dirigeais sans l'attendre vers la petite maison qui serait dorénavant « mon foyer ».

Je me plantais devant et l'observais d'un œil critique, remarquant que de nouvelles fêlures qui étaient venues tenir compagnie à celles déjà installées la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, puis j'inspectais la peinture blanche (ou plutôt devrai-je dire grisâtre) qui s'écaillaient par ci par la.

« Elle est vraiment petite… Très petite même » remarquais-je pour la énième fois (à chaque fois que je venais ici je me faisais la même réflexion).

J'étais déjà d'une humeur massacrante, et cette vision n'améliora vraiment rien.

Je soupirais puis me dirigeais d'un pas résolu vers le perron. Après avoir monté les quelques marches branlantes je poussais la porte d'entrée.

A l'intérieur rien n'avait changé. A ma gauche se trouvait la cuisine, toujours équipée de ses éternelles chaises dépareillées.

A ma droite se trouvait le salon uniquement composé d'un canapé défoncé, d'une table basse en bois, d'une vielle télé et d'une cheminée.

En face de moi se trouvait l'escalier permettant d'accéder à l'étage.

Mon père me rejoignit après ma rapide inspection des lieux, chargé de toutes mes valises.

- Et bien Bella, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne voyages pas léger !!

Pour toute réponse, je haussais les épaules.

Je n'étais pas de son avis. Après tout je n'avais pris que 5 valises… Je ne trouvais pas cela énorme sachant que toutes mes affaires étaient regroupées dedans.

Sans un regard je me dirigeais à l'étage.

Je savais que Charlie était déstabilisé par la situation et que je ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur.

Oh et puis de toute façon c'est lui qui m'a forcé à venir dans ce trou à rats alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts…

Il me suivit dans ma chambre afin d'y déposer toutes mes valises. Je marmonnais un remerciement puis refermais la porte derrière lui après qu'il soit sortit.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et encore une fois j'observais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Les murs étaient en bois foncé, et pour éclairer la pièce il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur la façade avant de la maison.

Le mobilier n'était guère plus glorieux que celui du reste de la maison.

Un petit bureau était collé au mur, à droite de mon lit et dos à la fenêtre, agrémenté d'une lampe de travail.

Face à mon lit se trouvait une grosse armoire et à gauche de celle ci, une bibliothèque, vide pour le moment.

Mon lit quant à lui, étais un lit double (dieu merci) et était le seul truc sympa de ma chambre.

Le sommier étais simple, en bois noir et l'ensemble de lit étais bleu marine, des arabesques anthracites dessinées dessus. 4 gros oreillers bien moelleux venaient compléter le tout.

Après être restée assise 5 bonnes minutes à regarder dans le vide je me secouais un peu.

Je sortis un grand T shirt défoncé qui me servait de pyjama d'une de mes valises puis je me décidais à aller prendre une douche.

Une fois ma toilette achevée je m'installais dans mon lit armée de mon ordinateur portable afin de prendre des nouvelles de mes amis et de ma mère. J'étais tellement épuisée que j'y renonça en me disant que cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Je posais mon ordinateur au pied de mon lit et m'endormis instantanément.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par la lumière qui perçait à travers ma fenêtre et venait directement sur mon visage.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour décider si je devais me lever ou non. 12h45. Ouai, bon. Il valait mieux que je me lève…

Je lançais Itunes sur mon ordinateur pour m'aider à émerger et Hysteria de Muse résonna dans ma chambre, parfait !

Je repoussais ma couette et fus tout de suite assaillis par le froid. Je montais le chauffage et fouilla dans une des mes valises pour trouver un pull.

C'était vraiment le bazar avec toutes mes valises éparpillées, et je décidais qu'il était temps de ranger toutes mes affaires, en commençant par mes vêtements.

Je n'est pas vraiment de style vestimentaire particulier pouvant tout aussi bien mettre un jean simple avec un gros sweat, qu'une robe.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être classée dans une catégorie, je voulais pouvoir mettre tout ce qui me plaisais sans me demander si « ça fait bien ».

Cette partie du rangement ne me prit pas énormément de temps, n'ayant pas une garde robe très fournie, puisque mes vêtements adaptés au temps sec de Phoenix, ne convenaient vraiment pas pour Forks.

Vint ensuite le tour de mes bouquins, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire puisque je lis à peu près tout ce qui me tombe sous la main.

Quand cela fut fini je m'attaquais à la déco en affichant des photos de ma vie à Phoenix un peu partout. C'est ce qui fut le plus long puisque j'ai une véritable passion pour la photographie.

Je me reculais vers le centre de ma chambre afin d'admirer le résultat. Tout de suite la chambre semblait plus chaleureuse, plus accueillante.

Je pouvais enfin m'accorder une pause ! Je sortais mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en grillais une, puis je m'installais au milieu de mon lit, assise en tailleur avec mon ordinateur sur mes jambes.

En attendant qu'internet charge, ce qui risquais surement de prendre un bon bout de temps je décidais de descendre à la cuisine afin de me trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

Je ne trouva pas grand chose, les placards étaient presque tous vides et le frigo n'était pas bien plein non plus.

J'attrapais donc une pomme qui trainait sur un des comptoirs, et remontais dans ma chambre, avant que mon père ne m'interpelle.

- Hey Bella tu ferais bien de t'habiller, j'ai une surprise pour toi !!

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre ma route

- Génial… et c'est pour quand cette « surprise » ? demandais-je sans enthousiasme

- Avant qu'il fasse nuit, ce serait mieux !

Je remontais vers ma chambre sans un mot, toujours entrain de fumer. Les cendres tombaient par terre mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Je me réinstallais sur mon lit et me connectais sur Facebook et Skype afin de pouvoir communiquer avec mes amis de Phoenix. Tous compatissaient avec moi et m'avaient laissé des messages pour me souhaiter un bon courage.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à communiquer.

Je laissais donc un message général à tout le monde, et envoyais rapidement un mail à ma mère pour qu'elle évite de s'inquiéter, avant de me diriger vers mon armoire pour prendre un vieux jean pleins de trous et mes fidèles converses complètement défoncées.

Je redescendais rapidement et me plantais à côté de Charlie qui regardais la télé, installé dans le canapé.

- Alors ? demandais-je sèchement, c'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ?

- C'est dehors ! Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Je levais en sourcil interrogatif et le suivais en trainant des pieds.

- Tadam !! S'exclama-t-il en se plaçant devant une vielle Chevrolet à plateau rouge délavée.

- C'est pour moi ??? Whoua ! J'en reviens pas, c'est génial !! Merci Charlie…

J'avais le sourire pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks !

Je m'approchais de MA voiture, et touchais la carrosserie, elle semblait vraiment vieille mais je l'aimais déjà beaucoup.

- Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Tiens voilà les clefs. Attention à ne pas les perdre car il n'y a pas de double !

Je tendais une main afin de les attraper

- T'inquiète, je vais faire gaffe !

- J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, m'annonça Charlie avec un air fier, J'espère que ca te vas ?

- Oui oui… baragouinais-je. Certes j'étais contente pour la voiture mais ce n'est pas pour ça non plus que j'allais me réjouir pour tout et n'importe quoi à partir de maintenant ! Je retournais donc dans la maison sans plus un regard vers lui.

Je décidais d'aller prendre un bain en attendant les pizzas pour me détendre un peu, et pour éviter de penser au lendemain où il faudrait que je retourne au lycée.

Je m'équipais de mon Ipod et mis la musique à fond pour ne plus penser à rien. Je fermais les yeux et restais dans mon bain à me prélasser dans l'eau brulante.

Draining de Silversun Picksup résonnais à fond dans mon casque, et je sentis une larme solitaire glisser le long de ma joue. J'allais avoir besoin d'un bon joint en sortant de ce bain.

Ma vie à Phoenix était loin d'être idyllique. J'avais peut être beaucoup d'amis là bas, mais je savais que la plupart n'étaient amis avec moi que par intérêt, parce que je faisais partit des « cools », populaire malgré moi…

Cependant c'était toujours mieux que cette ville de pecnos ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, je suis coincée ici !!

Au moins, je me consolais sur le fait que les gens d'ici devaient fortement avoir besoin de drogues pour ne pas se suicider ! J'allais surement pouvoir me trouver un bon dealer.

Je sortais de mon bain après m'être lavée, puis j'enfilais ce qui me tombais sous la main avant de descendre rejoindre Charlie plus morose que jamais.

Nous mangions rapidement, et après lui avoir annoncé qu'à partir de maintenant je me chargerai de faire la cuisine, plus un mot ne sortit de ma bouche, faisant seulement des signes de tête pour répondre aux rares questions de Charlie.

Je m'empressais de rejoindre ma chambre pour pouvoir enfin me rouler un bon joint dans mon lit. J'avais emmené quelques réserves avec moi, mais j'allais devoir trouver un revendeur rapidement n'ayant pas pu en emmener beaucoup, ça allait surement être plus compliqué pour la cocaïne que pour le cannabis…

Je réussis finalement à m'endormir après une ou deux heures de cogitation, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues…

Le réveil le lendemain fut plus que difficile. Je me redressais dans mon lit et alluma ma lampe de chevet. J'attrapais mon ordinateur pour lancer de la musique, ça m'aidait toujours à me lever et me motiver.

Je mis Left Behind de CSS et commençais à me remuer un peu. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire afin de choisir mes vêtements. J'optais pour un sort en jean clair effiloché et troué avec un legging noir en dessous, un gros sweat noir à capuche et des bottines plates en daim beiges montantes jusqu'aux mollets avec des boucles. Je sortis également ma veste en cuir noire et la posais sur la chaise de mon bureau, ainsi qu'une grosse écharpe noire en laine.

Je descendis à la cuisine pour me servir un bol de céréales, mais je dus prendre une orange à la place, puisque Charlie n'avais pas pensé à faire des courses pour moi, encore une chance qu'il mange des fruits celui la…

De retour dans ma chambre, je me maquillais les yeux de noir et enfin je me décidais à me faire quelques rails de coke. J'allais en avoir grand besoin pour supporter cette journée. Je m'installais à mon bureau afin d'écraser la poudre et de former les lignes que je m'empressais de sniffer. Délivrance… Petit à petit je sentais mon angoisse me quitter, remplacée par un sentiment de bien être. Je me redressais et je fermais les yeux quelques instants, profitant de la sensation.

Je regardais l'heure et repris pied, si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais finir par être en retard. J'enfilais ma veste, me fis un chignon à la va vite sur le haut du crâne, et mis mon écharpe, puis j'attrapais mon sac de cours avant de me diriger vers ma nouvelle voiture.

Je m'installais au volant et tournais le contact, le moteur rugit comme pas possible, j'allais pas passer inaperçue avec un boucan pareil… Puis me mis en route pour trouver le lycée. L'autoradio marchait miraculeusement et God's Gonna Cut You Down de Johnny Cash se mit en route.

Je chantonnais en même temps quand soudain l'établissement apparut sous mes yeux. Il était vraiment facile à trouver, il y avait des panneaux indicatifs tout les 100 mètres pratiquement, étant l'une des seule chose ayant de l'importance dans cette ville.

Je trouvais facilement une place sur le parking étant l'une des première arrivée. Je décidais donc d'aller m'installer sur une des tables de pic nique en bois situées un peu plus loin pour fumer une clope tranquille.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur la table me moquant de l'humidité, je sortais mon Ipod et mon casque de mon sac puis mis In The Cold Light of Morning de Placebo et allumais ma cigarette.

J'observais les gens qui rentraient sur le parking et tous m'observaient en retour. Normal, j'étais la nouvelle, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent dans une bourgade comme ça. Je les regardais de cet air hautain que je savais si bien faire et que l'on m'avais souvent reproché auparavant. Ils n'osaient pas me fixer très longtemps dans les yeux, ayant sans doutes compris que quelque chose nous séparait eux et moi.

Puis une belle voiture s'engagea sur le parking. Je ne saurais pas dire quel genre de voiture c'était mais j'étais curieuse de voir qui allait sortir de là dedans.

Les quatres portes s'ouvrirent presque simultanément et je vis une grande blonde sortir gracieusement de l'arrière suivit par une petite brune tout aussi gracieuse. Ensuite trois garçons sortirent… Intéressant. Un grand brun costaud, un tout aussi grand blond élancé et le dernier, légèrement plus petit mais très bien proportionné, avec des cheveux cuivrés.

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers une des tables adjacentes à la mienne. Je me rallumais une autre cigarette. Ils avaient tous une démarche fluide, pleine de grâce. Finalement, il n'y avait peut être pas que des pecnos ici.

En les voyant de plus près je pus également noter qu'ils avaient tous des visages parfaits, des coiffures parfaites et des vêtements parfaits. Enervant. Ils s'assirent tous en discutant. Celui aux cheveux cuivré s'alluma lui aussi une cigarette, il semblait en retrait par rapport aux autres, se tenant légèrement à l'écart, ne parlant pas.

Remarque je le comprenais, les 4 autres semblaient être en couple. Dommage, ça fait moins de garçons valables de libres. Soudain la petite brune se tourna vers moi et commença à s'avancer avec le sourire.

Elle se planta devant moi et je vis ses lèvres bouger, j'enlevais mon casque pour pouvoir l'entendre parler.

- Salut !! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen ! se présenta-t-elle de sa voix enthousiaste et mélodieuse (ils ont des défauts ces gens ou pas !!)

- Bella, répondis-je brièvement.

- Très contente de faire ta connaissance ! Tu sais il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveaux élèves dans cette école, alors tu es très attendue ici ! Surtout par les garçons, dit elle très rapidement sans se départir de son grand sourire.

J'avais un peu du mal à la suivre vu vitesse à laquelle elle parlait, à cause de la coke prise plus tôt et je hochais donc simplement la tête à ces paroles.

- Si tu veux tu peux venir déjeuner avec nous pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance, continua celle ci visiblement sans se vexer de mon attitude.

- Hm oui, ça pourrait être sympa

- Ok, alors peut être à tout à l'heure si on à des cours ensemble, sinon à ce midi !

Elle me fit un signe de main puis repartit, presque en sautillant vers ses amis.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça, puisque un coup d'œil vers ma montre m'apprit qu'il était plus que l'heure d'aller chercher mon emploi du temps à l'accueil.

J'entrais dans la petite pièce surchauffée et me dirigeais vers celle qui semblait être la secrétaire.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Isabella Swan, n'est ce pas !!?

- Oui… C'est bien moi.

- Je vous ai déjà préparé tous les documents utiles à votre rentrée ! Me dit elle, fière d'elle comme si ce qu'elle avait fait relevait de l'exploit

Je m'emparais des documents sans rien dire, puis me dirigeais vers la sortie d'un pas las.

- Bonne journée ! Lança-t-elle de derrière son comptoir.

Ouai ouai c'est ça, cette journée va être géniale, phénoménale, extraordinaire… Je poussais un soupir de désespoir regardais mon emploi du temps afin de connaitre de quoi serait fait mon prochain cours et où il aurait lieux. Je me dirigeais en trainant des pieds vers le bâtiment 3 dans lequel j'allais avoir anglais.

Au moins je commençais la journée par mon cours préféré, maigre réconfort.

Dès l'instant où j'eu pénétré la classe, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, me fixant avec curiosité. Je soutenais leurs regards, toujours avec cet air arrogant, leur faisant bien comprendre que leurs petites personnes ne m'intéressaient absolument pas.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les places les plus au fond de la salle. Je sentais les regards posés sur mon dos et plus particulièrement sur mon fessier. J'avais l'habitude, mais cela me dérangeais quand même j'avais envie de leurs foutre une bonne baffe à tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais je ne devais pas me faire remarquer dès le premier jour…

Le cours passa relativement vite. Le professeur avait l'air plutôt bon et ce qu'il racontait était intéressant, mais je pense que c'était surtout parce que j'étais toujours sous effet de la coke.

J'avais essayé d'ignorer les coups d'œil du mieux que je pouvais. Lorsque la cloche sonna je me sentis soulagée. Mais seulement pour un court instant voyant arriver sur moi trois garçons plus moches les uns que les autres.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi Isabella Swan ? Me demanda le plus petit des trois

- Ouep. Répondis je simplement, tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il me gonflait déjà

- Moi c'est Eric, reprit-il voyant que je ne continuais pas

- Contente pour toi… J'accélérais le pas espérant le semer

Il rigola pensant surement que je plaisantais et renchérit plein d'espoir

- C'est quoi ton prochain cours ? Je peux peut être t'accompagner ??

- Pas la peine… Merci quand même.

- Tu es sûre ?

Il allait jamais me lâcher celui là bon sang !

- Oui. dis je d'un ton sans répliques

- Bon et bien à plus tard j'espère !!

- Ouai, ouai c'est ça…

Rho il allait me mettre en retard cet idiot ! Je pressais le pas pour rejoindre mon cours d'histoire et m'installais comme tout à l'heure le plus au fond possible. J'eu bien sûr encore droit aux regards scrutateurs des élèves. Je relevais la tête pour les affronter, et j'eu la surprise de voir entrer dans la classe le gars blond de ce matin, celui qui semblait être l'ami d'Alice.

Il me reconnu et s'installa près de moi

- Salut ! Moi c'est Jasper. Dit – il avec un sourire en coin

Hum oui, définitivement dommage qu'il soit en couple. Il se dégageait de lui une impressionnante aura, il avait une allure noble et élégante.

- Bella. Répondis je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je sais. Tu étais très attendue ici, la nouvelle de ton arrivée c'est vite propagée !

J'haussais les sourcils et reniflais d'un air méprisant, Jasper me regardais lui, avec un air amusé.

- J'en conclu donc que tu n'es pas venu à Forks de ton plein gré !

J'eu un rire sans joie

- Oh non c'est même l'opposé, j'ai été envoyé ici de force.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? me demandât il toujours amusé

- Hm… Disons que, j'ai fais quelques bêtises à Phoenix, et que mon père a voulu m'éloigné de tout ça.

Il hocha la tête mais n'en demanda pas plus se doutant que je ne dirais rien pour le moment

Nous passâmes le reste du cours en silence.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent vite, je n'écoutais rien et restais dans mon monde, partie complètement ailleurs. Cela m'arrivait souvent, surtout quand j'étais défoncée, de m'inventer un monde parfait dont j'étais la seule maître à bord.

Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha pour annoncer la pause de midi, je me dirigeais d'un pas de zombie vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir je suivis le reste du troupeau, qui se dirigeait sans doute vers la cafétéria, quand j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi héler mon prénom.

Je me retournais et aperçut Alice qui s'avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire. Ah oui c'est vrai que j'avais dit que je mangerais avec eux, mon joint allait devoir attendre un peu.

- Alors comment c'est passé ta première matinée ? me demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur

- Je suis dans la classe d'histoire de ton ami Jasper. Sinon rien de particulier, les cours sont aussi ennuyeux qu'à Phoenix. Sauf peut être l'anglais qui paraît un minimum intéressant.

- Ah tu aimes l'anglais ? Une littéraire alors… dit elle avec un sourire entendu

- Hm on peut dire ça, à vrai dire la lecture est un de mes seuls centre d'intérêt

- Bon, je vais garder toutes mes questions jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la table avec tous les autres pour qu'ils puissent te découvrir en même temps que moi ! lança t elle joyeusement

Il n'y a pas grand chose à découvrir… Pensais je intérieurement.

Je la suivis tout de même vers la cafétéria à contre cœur, comptant les minutes qui me séparaient de mon joint.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la queue du self, je vis le grand brun nous faire de grands signes de la main un peu plus loin.

- Viens, me dit Alice tout en me tirant par le bras, je vais te présenter à tout le monde !

Je la suivis, toujours trainant des pieds, et nous nous arrêtâmes devant le petit groupe.

- Hey regardez qui je vous ramène, Isabella Swan !

Tous avaient leurs regards fixés sur moi avec une certaine curiosité, attendant sans doute que je dise quelque chose.

- Je préfère Bella. Répondis je simplement, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Oui, on le sait déjà, Alice c'est empressée de nous le raconter ce matin. Me répondis le grand brun avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Au fait moi c'est Emmet ! Et elle c'est Rosalie, continua-t-il en me désignant la jolie blonde qu'il tenait par la taille, la femme de ma vie.

Elle me lança un regard presque inamical et ne me fis qu'un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Hm ok… Toi, je sens que je vais pas t'aimer. Les autres ne semblèrent pourtant pas s'en formaliser.

- Et comme tu connais déjà Jasper puisque tu es en histoire avec lui, il ne reste plus qu'Edward ! M'informa Alice en regardant dans la direction du garçon au cheveux cuivrés. Il se tenait comme ce matin légèrement en retrait des autres, et me fit un bref sourire crispé à l'entente de son nom et souffla un « salut » presque inaudible, avant de détourner le regard. Là encore personne ne s'en formalisa.

Ok, génial. Au moins deux personnes à qui ma présence ne fait pas plaisir. Enfin je m'en fou, c'est pas comme si ils m'intéressaient après tout. Même si ça m'énervait de devoir manger avec eux alors qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre ou bien que je les dérangeais tandis que moi je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me retrouver seule pour fumer mon joint tranquillement. J'allais devoir trouver une excuse pour partir rapidement, pensais je tout en attrapant un plateau et me dirigeais vers une table à la suite de tout ce petit groupe.

Ils s'installèrent à une table ronde, où ils semblaient avoir l'habitude de manger et Alice tira la chaise à ses cotés me faisant signe de m'assoir à cette place. Je vis Emmet et Rosalie prendre place en face de moi, ce fut donc Edward qui pris l'autre chaise à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, il semblait mal à l'aise, je devais surement le déranger en troublant ainsi leurs petites habitudes.

Je n'eu pas le temps de penser à ça plus longtemps puisque Emmet commença l'interrogatoire.

- Alors Bella, d'où viens tu comme ça, et qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici à Forks ? Sa voix était grave et forte, presque rauque très virile.

- Je viens de Phoenix, et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois vous révéler pourquoi on m'a envoyer ici.

J'eu droit à quelque ricanements, mais j'étais habituée à ce genre de réactions quand je disais d'où je venais.

- Et bien où sont passés tes cheveux blonds, ton bronzage et tes faux seins ? demanda Emmet toujours en ricanant.

- Tais toi crétin ! Balança Alice. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas nous dire, la raison de ta venue ici ?

- C'est plutôt délicat…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ici ne te jugera. Me rassura Alice

Ca j'en doutais vraiment, mais de toute façon ils allaient surement le découvrir un jour ou l'autre alors autant le révéler tout de suite.

- J'ai des problèmes avec la drogue, et mon père travaillant dans la police ne pouvait surement pas me laisser faire sans agir, il a trouvé préférable de m'envoyer à Forks plutôt qu'en désintox…

Il y eu un gros blanc autour de la table, je savais que ça les choquerait…

- Quel genre de drogues ? Me demanda Rosalie tout en me jetant un regard mauvais, comme si je nuisais à son groupe. Autant tout leurs avouer jusqu'au bout maintenant

- Et bien principalement de la coke et du shit mais je test souvent de nouvelles choses. Dis je d'un ton de défi, guettant leurs réactions.

Ils étaient gênés, ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre. J'eu un rire sans joie

- Je me doutais bien que ça allait lancer un petit froid

- Mais… Euh… Tu te… Drogue toujours ? Hésita Alice

- Oui.

Toujours ce blanc, et les regards gênés.. Il fallait que je lance un autre sujet pour dérider la situation.

- Bon parlez moi plutôt de vous, ce sera surement moi gênant que de parler de moi !

Je les vis redresser un peu la tête, et Alice qui semblait la plus bavarde commença

- Et bien nous sommes arrivés ici depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant…

- Vous êtes arrivés tous ensembles, en même temps ? Demandais je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Et bien, c'est un également sujet délicat, continua t elle avec une petit sourire, en fait nous venons tous de la même famille

- Vous êtes tous frères et sœurs ???

- Oui et non, fit elle, nous avons été adoptés par les mêmes parents… Rosalie et Jasper sont frères et sœurs biologiquement et Edward, Emmet et moi même venons du même orphelinat. Nous étions inséparables et Esmée et Carlisle n'ont pas eu le cœur à nous séparer, ils nous ont donc adoptés tous les trois. Elle avait une étrange lueur dans le regard lorsqu'elle parlait de ses parents adoptifs, un mélange de respect et d'admiration.

- Et bien dis donc, soufflais-je, vos parents adoptifs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux pour adoptés autant d'enfants en même temps. Dis je avec un certain respect pour eux moi aussi

- Oui, ils en ont vu un peu de toutes les couleurs au début ! Lança Emmet en riant

Ils semblaient vraiment tous très unis.

- Et comme le destin fait bien les choses, en plus d'avoir une famille géniale nous avons trouvés les amours de nos vies par la même occasion. Ajouta Jasper en regardant Alice avec tendresse, tandis qu'Emmet passait son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Rosalie avec un air de fierté.

- Vous avez vraiment de la chance, je suis fille unique. Je soupirais tristement, ça ne m'avais jamais vraiment déplu, a vrai dire je n'y avais pas songé avant maintenant, mais à les voir tous si heureux et unis, je ne pouvais que les envier. Tous, sauf un, Edward semblait légèrement en retrait et n'avoir toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Je me tournais donc vers lui et lui demandais

- Et toi Edward tu as trouvé ta famille géniale, mais as tu également trouvé la femme de ta vie. J'eu un petit sourire

Il me regarda comme s'il était surpris que je m'adresse à lui et se racla la gorge avant de me répondre

- Hm, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est la femme de ma vie, enfin c'est compliqué. Sa voix c'était éteinte à la fin de sa phrase.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, et Rosalie continua à sa place.

- Tanya est la petit amie d'Edward, mais elle est restée en Alaska. Son ton était dédaigneux. Décidément je n'allais vraiment pas m'entendre avec cette fille. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un mec qui paraissait aussi sympathique et enjoué qu'Emmet pouvait aimer une pimbêche pareille.

- Je vois, les relations à longues distances sont souvent compliquées, moi même je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec Jake.

- Oh tu as un petit ami ?? s'empressa de me demander Alice d'un ton plus qu'enjoué.

- Oui en quelque sortes. J'eu un petit rire en pensant à Jacob.

- Comment ça « en quelque sortes » ? Me demanda-t-elle avide d'en savoir plus

- Et bien, nous avons décidés qu'avec la distance, il serait préférable d'être amis, avec quelques avantages. Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de rajouter en riant. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de continuer à vivre sa vie, cependant quand il viendra ici, ou quand j'irais là bas… Je laissais ma phrase en suspens sachant très bien qu'ils avaient tous compris où je voulais en venir

- Mais tu n'es pas plus inquiète et jalouse que ça ? Alice semblait perplexe

- Nan, du moment que son corps m'appartient quand je le revois, ça me va. Jake et moi avons toujours eu une relation plutôt… Ouverte.

Emmet éclata de son grand rire

- Et bien on s'attend plus à entendre ça sortir de la bouche d'un mec, plutôt que de celle d'une fille !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas les filles de Phoenix. Dis je d'un air malicieux

- Elles ont l'air intéressantes ! Répliqua-t-il, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Rosalie.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à discuter et rire, les Cullen étaient vraiment sympa enfin peut être à part Rosalie bien sûr et Edward à qui je n'avais pas vraiment parler, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu en arrivant à Forks à trouver des personnes aussi intéressantes.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées quand je vis Edward se lever et rassembler ses affaires.

- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Alice

- Fumer. Répondit-il simplement.

- Attends je viens avec toi. Dis-je en me levant à mon tour. A tout à l'heure tout le monde ! J'accompagnais ma phrase d'un petit signe de la main.

- On va s'installer sur les tables de ce matin ? Demandais je

Il me répondit par un simple hochement de tête

- On a mangé ta langue ? Le taquinais je, essayant d'engager la conversation

Il eu l'air vexé de ma remarque.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bavard à la base, m'expliqua-t-il, et en plus je suis de mauvaise humeur…

- C'est quoi le problème ?

Je l'observais pendant qu'on marchait vers les tables, il avait les épaules contractés et les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ?

- Ta mauvaise humeur à bien une raison d'être, nan ??

- Hum, c'est pas important…

- C'est à propos de ta copine ? Essayais je de deviner

- Entre autres, oui. Comment tu sais ?

- Ben tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air heureux quand on l'a mentionnée tout à l'heure… Et puis c'est souvent le sujet qui fâche. Tu veux en parler ?

- Tu sais c'est vraiment pas grand chose

- Comme tu voudras. Dis-je avant que le silence ne se réinstalle tandis que nous nous installions sur l'un des tables.

Je sortis un joint déjà pré-roulé de mon étui et le tendis à Edward

- Tu en veux un ?

Il hésita un instant, et comme je voyais qu'il ne répondais pas, je lui dis en souriant

- Ne te force surtout pas !

- Nan, mais c'est que j'en ai jamais fumé avant d'aller en cours, à vrai dire je n'en ai fumé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie…

- Si tu veux je t'en fais un pas très chargé, t'as quoi comme cours après ?

- Oui pourquoi pas après tout. Répondit il, et pour la première fois je le vis sourire. J'ai Biologie.

- Oh comme moi ! Raison de plus pour y aller stones, se sera plus marrant

Je lui en roulais un, en moins de deux, et m'allongeais sur la table fumant le mien. Il vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Nous étions silencieux au début, puis nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, lui me parlant de sa passion pour la musique, tandis que moi je lui parlais plutôt de ma passion pour la photographie, puis bientôt nous dérivâmes sur le sujet de sa petite amie, il m'expliqua qu' il n'était plus du tout amoureux d'elle, et que des événements récents l'amenaient même à penser qu'il ne l'avait même jamais aimé, mais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment géré tout ça à distance.

J'essayais de le conseiller tant bien que mal, mais n'étais vraiment pas la spécialiste et le joint commençant à vraiment faire effet sur moi, je m'embrouillais complètement ce qui nous valut de partir dans un fou rire monumental

Je me redressais afin de respirer un peu mieux mais, ça n'améliora pas du tout la situation puisque j'aperçu ce qui semblait être le « fan club » d'Edward qui me fusillait du regard. Je repartis donc de plus belle.

- Quoi ? me demanda–t–il avec un sourire en coin. Jusque là je n'avais pas remarquer à quel point il était beau, mais ce sourire, vraiment… Hum… Ressaisis toi Isabella ! Tu es complètement défoncée ! Je commençais à me faire un ami, je ne devais pas commencer à tout gâcher.

- Ton fan club est entrain de planifier ma mort, surement lente et douloureuse ! Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il se redressa à son tour afin de mieux voir. Ah ça ! Dit il une fois qu'il eu remarqué. Je fais même plus attention à elles maintenant !!

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui les rendirent encore plus désordonnés et son sourire en coin ne le quitta pas. Sexy… Arg !

Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était presque l'heure de retourner en cours, je le pris comme prétexte pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Edward – je trainais un peu sur le « a », huuum j'adore prononcer son prénom – Il est temps d'aller en cours. Il me regarda et j'eu l'impression de voir ses magnifiques yeux verts s'assombrirent.

- Oh merde ouai… J'avais complètement oublié !

Il semblait complètement déboussolé en se levant, je riais un peu de le voir légèrement titubé.

- Serais – tu entrain de te moquer de moi Isabella ? Me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- A peine. Je souriais et ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer, en me dirigeant vers les bâtiments sans l'attendre

- On verra bien qui rira le dernier. Il me rejoignit en courant légèrement.

- Hum tu veux jouer Cullen ? Attention à toi je déteste perdre, et lorsqu'il m'arrive de perdre, ce qui arrive très rarement, je suis très, TRES mauvaise perdante.

- Aha, intéressant !

Je ne relevais pas et continuais en accélérant le pas, je m'avançais pour pousser la porte mais Edward me devança et me tint la porte ouverte. Gentleman en plus de ça. Il avait un sourire suffisant tandis que je passais devant lui, je fis mine de l'ignorer et tournais vers la gauche pour m'avancer dans le couloir.

- Euh, Bella, c'est de l'autre côté ! Son sourire c'était agrandit. Je continuais de l'ignorer et fis demi tour, passant devant lui la tête haute. Je l'entendis ricaner.

- Ce serait plus prudent si tu me suivais, dit il en me voyant hésiter.

Je me résignais et attendais qu'il me rejoigne

- Enlève moi ce sourire niais de ta face ! Lui dis je

- Effectivement t'es très mauvaise perdante !

- J'ai rien perdu encore à ce que je sache.

Je sentais que j'allais pouvoir bien m'amuser avec lui cette année.

Je le suivais finalement, entrais dans la classe à sa suite et m'installais à la même paillasse que lui.

- Ca ne t'embête pas si je me met à côté de toi ? Je préférais lui laisser le choix, peut être avait-il un partenaire attitré.

- Oh nan pas du tout, je suis seul d'habitude.

- Tu ne veux pas rester seul, t'es sûr ?

- Non non ! Répondit il un peu trop précipitamment.

Je souris légèrement à son engouement.

- Et puis de toute façon toutes les places sont déjà prises. Ajouta-t-il

Ouai, envolé le sourire. Bon de toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix apparemment.

Je m'installais donc côté couloire tandis qu'Edward déjà assis, s'appuyait nonchalamment le dos contre le mur. Je posais donc ma tête sur la table par dessus mes bras allongés, pour lui faire face.

Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves déjà installés puisque nous étions en avance. Nous avions donc tout le loisir de discuter tranquillement sans être dérangés. Cependant nous restions silencieux, mais ce silence n'était pas gênant. Nous restions là à nous observer, j'étais irrésistiblement attirée par ses magnifiques cheveux et je souhaitais plus que tout passer mes mains dans ce désordre et les agripper fermement.

Je surpris son regard glisser sur mon corps et y vis une étincelle d'appréciation. J'avais plutôt l'habitude de surprendre ce genre de regards et la plupart du temps je n'y faisais pas attention, mais là je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je me sentis flattée.

Nous étions perdus dans notre contemplation mutuelle et nous ne vîmes pas le prof arriver jusqu'à ce que des personnes vinrent s'installer derrière nous.

Je me redressais à contre cœur et reportais mon regard sur le professeur, qui s'installais à son bureau. Il nous expliqua que nous allions étudier la division cellulaire.

Le cours passa très vite, nous nous étions fait réprimandés par le professeur plusieurs fois car nous étions plutôt « joyeux » . Je quittais la classe à regrets et me dirigeais vers mon enfer personnel : le gymnase de sport.

Tous les élèves du même niveau avait cours de sport en même temps, car nous n'étions pas beaucoup. Je rejoignis donc le reste des Cullen devant le gymnase. Alice parut très contente de me voir à l'inverse de Rosalie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'amusais en cours de sport. Etant nouvelle le professeur m'avait demander si je voulais jouer dès aujourd'hui où si je préférais regarder pour cette fois.

Le sport actuel étant Basket, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde et c'est ainsi que je me trouvais assise sur un banc inconfortable au possible en train de mater discrètement (hum, pas si discrètement que ça) Edward en pleine action.

J'observais également les autres Cullen jouer. Ils semblaient tous tellement puissants et gracieux dans leurs actions, même la frêle et fragile Alice. Ils étaient bien sûr tous dans la même équipe et leurs passes ne loupaient jamais, d'une précision infaillible.

Bien sûr Emmet s'amusait énormément de sa force et en faisait baver à ses adversaires. Jasper, lui semblait plus réfléchi, utilisant plus des stratégies. Alice et Rosalie, elles semblaient habitées d'une rage de vaincre à toutes épreuves ne se laissant jamais intimidées et détournant les autres joueurs avec facilité. Tandis qu'Edward était parfait, il alliait vitesse, technique et force.

Bien sûr leur équipe avait gagnée haut la main.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours mit également fin à mes fantasmes. J'attendais Alice et Rosalie avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires.

Une fois changées nous sortions toutes les 3 sur le parking. Je commençais à me diriger vers ma voiture mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire 3 pas qu'Alice m'appela

- Hey Bella attends !! Tu voudrais pas venir à la maison un peu avant de rentrer chez toi ?

- Ouai pourquoi pas… Je vous suis en voiture ?

- Oui super !!

* * *

Tadaaaaaam !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Désolée si il reste des fautes dans mon texte c'est dur de se relire soit même ! Et puis en plus j'avais envie de vous poster le chapitre le plus vite possible :D

WOW I just came back to a friend's house and I just tried his fucking good as hell Weeds cultivated with all his love !! Damnit so goog ! Thanks bud !!

If you love electro music you should listen « Cust » he is from Nantes witch was where I used to lived before I move in England

Sorry I'm in my english mood now ! :D

If you want to know more about me feel totally free to ask I will enjoy it, and feel free to talk about yourself as well !! I would love to know you much better !


End file.
